Talk:Bye Bye Nerdy/@comment-39269433-20191023115241
Hey guys, heres the idea ending that I think would work better. As all of the kids starts laughting at Bloo, Mac gets angery, he then angery turns and glares at Jamez as he says: So.....you want me to show you how cool I '''can '''actuly be? Alright ''(Then Mac starts marching to Bloo and the kids as he says) I'll show you that right now!'' Jamez: Wait...wha? Then Mac marchs and then stops right in frount of Bloo as all the kids laugh at him, and then one by one Mac smacks all of the kids across the cheeks. Mac:'' Now thats enough! '' Then both Bloo and Jamez gets shocked. Mac: So, you kids like to pick on someone cause their nerds hu!? Well I got something to say to you, '''all '''of you are nerds, you wana know why? Cause you guys have no freinds!! '' All of the kids gasp in fear, as Mac then says: ''Thats right! '''NO ONE! '''No mommies, no daddies....'NO ONE!! You all are just a bunch of big babies who just pick on someone just becaues you feel like it!'' Bloo, the poor guy that your picking on, has a friend, and thats me! Bloo is '''my '''best freind! And let me tell ya, I get '''super '''angery when someone picks on my best freind! Then Mac starts marching right to the kids, with the kids backing away in fear of Mac as he says: So if I ever....'ever...EVER... catch any of you ungreatful brats picking on my best freind again and calling him a nerd, I will come into your house and will bite your toes off with my bare teeth, and I will hunt you in your sleep, for the rest of you missrable lives!!!!!!!! ''Then Mac starts making angery growly noises. All the kids start shuttering in fear, we then see Mac as he makes a weird expresion and starts sniffing, all of the kids have peed themselfs in spike of their fear, you can notic the dark areas in their pants or skirt, the kids look down and notic it, for which they look up with very sad expresions on their faces, for which Mac evily smugs as he says: Ha ha! So...who are bunch of nerds now?! Both Bloo and Jamez look at each other with suprised faces, then all of the kids starts crying and they all run into the dictance. Mac then walks up to Bloo, he blows on his right fist as he says: See Bloo, now THATS how you be cool. Bloo: That....was awesome. Jamez looks at the dictances were the kids were, he then looks at Mac with a smile and says: Wow kid! That was mighty impresive! At first I though that you coulden't be cool, but I got the hand it to yea, the way that you stood up to those kids and made them wet themselfs, you were pretty darn co... Mac then angery turns to Jamez as he says: All shut up! You weren't much better! Jamez gets suprised as he says: Wait, wait, what what??? What are you talking about? I am cool, I mean....I have The Rock. Mac:'' No you arn't! You're just some normal kid who just sits back on a chair like the fat lazy potato you are! And the so called "The Rock" is no differint then any other rocks I've seen. And I know that as a fact! '' Jamze gets a very nerves look, he trys to think of something, tho as he says: Well....I uh..... ''Mac cuts in and says: ''And don't be giving me any nonsences, as what you said are also lies! ''Mac then points as he says: Now get lost before I tell everyone what your really 'are....(then Mac crosses his arms as he menicly glares at Jamze and says) nerd. Jamez then gets a very scard looken expresion on his facee as he knows that Mac knows his true colors, he swallows hard and, not wanting anybody to see him blush bright red, leaves in a flash of light. We then cut back to Mac and Bloo as they walk down a path, for which Bloo says: Hey Mac, I'm sorry I acted a like a jerk back there and thinking that you were a nerd, by the way.....(Bloo then takes a deep breath, and says)'' thank you...for um... standing up for me and all, now I know how you felt when I made a fool of you in your party.'' Mac then walks up to Bloo with a smile and says: Why its nothing Bloo, thats what freinds are for. Bloo: So by the way Mac, about that game that I... Just then, we hear a yell that says: ''Mac!'' Mac and Bloo then turns around and sees Mac's mother waiting by her car. Mac: Mom? Mac's Mother: I have been looking for you young man! You are in big trouble! Mac: Wait wha? Oh thats right, your mad cause I got detention! Aw its notheing to brag about mom, I won't do it again. Mac's Mother: ''Well Mac, thats '''was something that I was going to yell at you at, but during work as I was about to get in a car, I saw two little kids running to the Orphange, screaming 'at the top of their lungs saying that you were calling them nerds, and saying that you were going to bit their toes off and hunt them in their sleep!!! And I know that it was you as they said your name! Mac: Wait, calling them nerds, bite their toes off and hunt them in their sleep? That sounds like... Then Mac gets scard as he relized that they were the same kids he stood up to, after gulping, he angery turns to Bloo as he says: Um...uh...hey Bloo, I got a question for you. What was that place you were telling me about? You know that place were kids live in. Bloo:'' Wait the kids? Oh thats right I fergot! That place is called Fosters Of The Homless Kids, its a place were kids who have no family members live in, its kind of like an orphanige, and whats even more cooler is that it is right next to the place were (then Bloo starts specking more and more slowly and his happy face turns into a frown) ''your... mot...her...... works.......... Mac then gets shocked, and gets angery at Bloo as he says:'' He he he woops! I guess I should have told you that hu?'' Now normaly Bloo would stand up for Mac, but he knows that if he does, Mac will get into even more trouble as Mac's Mother doesn't know that Mac vists him at Fosters, and if she were to find out that Bloo is still with Mac, Mac will get into even more trouble, so he desite to let Mac settle this on his own as he says: Well......(then Bloo looks at his right wrist and quickly says)'' Oh hey look a time its time to feed the unicorns!'' Then Bloo leaves in a flash of light, Mac then turns towrds his mother, who is angery tapping her right foot, for which Mac sutters. Mac:'' So what?! Boo ho ho kids cry all the time! And besides, they deserved it for packing on someone!'' Mac's Mother: I do not like that attitude your givin me young man! Now I want you to march straght to the Ophanage and applogized to those kids this instant! Mac then turns his back towerds his mother as crosses his arms and says in a sassy-like tone: NO! Mac's Mother: Don't you back sas me young man! Mac makes his right hand into a puppet as he mounkingly says while making a high pitch voice:'' Na na na na na na na!'' Mac's Mother: Excuse me!? Then Mac lowers his pants, showing off his bare butt and does a rasberry. Mac's Mother: (in anger) ''Ok young man '''THATS IT! '''You are grounded! Get in the car, '''now!!!'' Mac: (in anger) FINE! '' Then Mac calms down as he says in a whimpering bratty-like tone: ''You never let me have any fun..... Then Mac and his mother gets in the car and starts driving, for which we then see Terance, who has seen the whole thing. Terrance: Wow! ''(he then looks at the camera and says while having his right hand blocking his left side of his face) ''And here I though I was a spoiled little teenager! After that we cut to inside of Mac's room with Mac laying down on his bed, it is night time outside, Bloo pops out from the window that is right beside the bed that Mac's on and says: I'm sorry Mac. Mac: (After taking a deep breath) Well that OK Bloo, I may be grounded and may have looked like a complete bully in frount of all of those kids '''who deserved it '''mind you. We then zoom far and sees that Mac's room is nearly completly empty as he says: And mom may have taken all of my stuff for back sassing her, for which I won't get back until I get ungrounded... in a month, but hey at least I feel cool, and at least no one would want to buy ya. Bloo: I guess you right, so.. are we still freinds? Mac: Yea, were still freinds. Bloo: I know you understand that. Well, goodnight Mac. Mac: Goodnight Bloo. When then cut to outside of Mac's apartment, and as we see Bloo heading back towerds Fosters we here Mac's mother say: Mac, light out! Mac: Yea yea I hear ya! Your not the boss of me! Mac's Mother: What was that?!? Mac: Sorry! The episode then ends as Mac turns off the lights. Now I think thats how it should have ended.